


Rescue Me

by ArcaneArtist997



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Some violence during Lena kidnapped scenes, big sad, enjoy :), lena needs a hug, mostly PG, nothing graphic or sexual im not like that, sometimes pg13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneArtist997/pseuds/ArcaneArtist997
Summary: Lena thought that coming clean would rid her of the Hero. It did not. It simply made their interactions more hostile, on Lena's side more than Kara's though. But after Lena was kidnapped and rescued at the cost of someone she thought she hated, things become clearer and clearer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Cold Nights Intake

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mess, so do not expect a scheduled update. In my sophomore (10th) grade in high school, so by default I have like no time to begin with but I really want to start writing and by having a base (pre-made stories like Supergirl) really helps me get going. So as I update and write please leave reviews and constructive criticism regarding writing style, story plot, etc...I plan on making each chapter about 3,000 words per chapter and I will be trying to have a readied chapter in case I cant post (gonna try for weekly). Anyways, enjoy, hopefully.

Her eyes shut as she drew the final breath she always dreaded. She felt the energy from the weapon pulsating towards her as green flooded through her eyelids. She exhaled and locked up as it got so close she could feel heat from the weapon. She flinched just an inch when she felt a shudder of the bullet connecting, but when she inhaled once more and remained standing strong, she allowed confusion to wrench her eyes open. There she was, girl in blue and red, with green veins, dropping fast. “No!”

*two weeks before*  
It had been a long day to say the least. She had finally told Kara what she was really doing and left her in a containment capsule in the fortress of solitude. She didn’t know why she felt so horrible as she walked through that portal, it was like a small piece of her still cared which was arbitrary. She didn’t care anymore, and even if she did she wasn’t going to just be friends again. When she had gotten to the launch site with hope though, she felt yet another horrible pang of guilt and pain. Supergirl had shown up and when Lena let the base defense systems shoot her down, she knew it wouldn’t do much but she had hoped it would make her back off. It didn’t, but she was just going to keep working since the base was led lined. When she heard hope get anxious she had turned around and saw a target symbol on supergirl again but this time with the words “Kryptonite Ammo Loaded”. Her heart dropped so fast she thought it just hit the floor as she rushed to the console demanding hope turn it off and when finally Lena took over and was able to power it down she breathed an obvious sigh of relief though she tried to conceal it with a small statement of “we don’t kill, no matter how much they may have hurt us.” All in all, she was confused and hurt and she was trying to deflect every excuse the blonde made for the time being and maybe even for the entire rest of her life. After the plan had been thwarted by the Danvers sisters and the D.E.O. She had gone back to her home angry and more hurt than before because she thought Kara had used a hologram to be a Trojan horse. Needless to say all she had wanted to do was drink and do some work for L-Corp and then maybe go to sleep if she had the time. But with every amazing plan came some horribly annoying side show all on its own.

About four glasses of scotch and half an hours work into some new projects for the company she received a phone call from an encrypted number asking about supergirl. At first she was extremely confused because god knows supergirl is the last thing on her mind right now, well that was a lie, but she really wished it wasn’t. The altered voice had said to give them an envelope stating supergirls' identity to someone on a street she didn’t recognize, but she was so confused by the call she didn’t give herself time to think about it. “Why would I know who supergirl is?” She had asked. The other voice just laughed and responded, “Because a nice little clip of your security tapes told us that you know who she is.”   
“Why would I tell you then?”  
“Because you want to live to see Thursday morning.” The voice was eerily calm and demanding at the same time and it scared Lena. “Bring the package or face the consequences.” After that, the line went dead and she was left again to deal with supergirl. 

The next day she had completely forgotten about it until halfway through a large coffee and fourteen pages of company files when she got another call. This time the voice only stated that she had two days. When they hung up she again decided it was best to just ignore it and not bring in the police or the D.E.O. because it would just inflame the situation. She originally thought that the caller wasn’t serious and she would be left alone, but realized that the number, whom she had blocked both times after the call ended, somehow still got a hold of her on two separate phones, her office and personal phone. She knew deep down that this person wasn’t truly bluffing but just to be sure she was going to keep it to herself, she didn’t even tell Hope. As time went on she again forgot about and at about seven that night she went out to grab some food from her favorite place just before going back to her house and having a lazy afternoon. 

When she got to the restaurant she placed her order and stood to the side by a large window where she had a view of the counter and kitchen. As she waited she stayed glued to her phone and for some reason remained in a constant state of shifting her weight. She was trying to figure out why when she heard the com call out one Ms. Danvers for her order. That was it, Lena had been shown this place by Kara and she got hooked, it wasn’t even the best food, it was just good comfort food. She looked up and saw the kryptonian with slightly greasy hair and reddish eyes walk up to the counter, pay for her meal and look through the bag. For some reason the girl was sad, for just a moment she thought it was because of herself, because after all the hatred she felt towards Kara right then, she had to admit, what she did, leaving her in kryptonite like that, the substance she described as feeling like being on fire but way worse, was still cruel. When the girl was about to leave she looked up and somehow the two met eyes, neither seemed to have hate, but Lena’s gaze was cold while Kara’s was broken. The blonde faltered for half a second before lowering her eyes and walking quickly away. That was the first time Kara hadn’t tried to interact with her since seeing her at the bunker and for some reason it was unsettling to her. As much as she hated her, a part of her believed that if Kara still tried to fix things that the girl actually cared and hadn’t given up. But now, seeing her like that, she was sure that Kara had given up and for some reason that hurt. All this time seeing Kara being happy and being best friends with her had given her a subconscious trigger to her being sad which made her want to go hug her, but it was too late for redemption for either party. Instead she just waited for her name to be called and after getting her food returned quickly to her loft to eat her comfort food and watch reruns of some show while she thought about the different ways that it all could have played out. 

Early Wednesday morning Lena woke up at six and got up to get ready for work with a sort of determination to prove she didn’t need anybody to be her friend. Luckily that day went without a phone call and, aside from two business calls going awry, she had actually had a pretty decent day. It really brought her back to when she first moved to National City and had devoted all of her time to work instead of friends. She decided that for such good work she would treat herself to a nice night in to relax and a lovely dinner from the deli down the road from her loft. After driving to the deli and getting her favorite salad and soup, and parking on a cliff side to enjoy the sunset she finally felt the feelings she had been crushing down for months. Somehow, while she sat in her car, watching the marvelous changing colors of the sun, she felt such a desire to call Kara and try to fix things that without even knowing it she had dialed the number and almost pressed “call”. She knew it was irrational, she was being completely irrational.. If it wasn’t for Kara Lena knew she would have been dead ten times over and deep down she knew Kara had only wanted to protect her, because hell, four months into knowing her true identity and she had gotten a rather unpleasant phone call from a lunatic.

She had just noticed that tears were streaming down her face as she realized the gravity of it all. Kara was in the wrong, but the fault was even more hers now. She was the one who dropped low enough to try and hurt Kara back and then use her on top of that to try and basically take over the world. Seeing the girl in the diner should have been a wake up call to the amount that Kara cared. After all, the girl looked like she was falling apart at the seams and as Lena kept thinking of every time she had seen Kara, knowing she was playing her, she felt worse and worse until she was full on sobbing into her hands.

Luckily for her, someone was listening. When Lena burst into tears and sobbed, someone heard it and when Lena finally calmed down and began to start her car, someone listened to the ragged breathing, and when Lena was about to pull away towards the road, someone heard the car stop, and someone heard the screams of a woman being kidnapped. And that same someone was the one who immediately flew above in her suit looking for any sign of the Luthor girl. 

Although she didn’t see any yet, she did know exactly where they were because she had not let Lena’s heart beat out of her ear shot for years and she could track her without even trying. Of course, she did lose her a few times just because she was flying through a city, but she managed to follow the heartbeat consistently for about ten minutes. As she flew, she had to monitor the city, herself, and Lena and among all the chaos, she lost Lena’s heartbeat. “Come on!'' She searched relentlessly circling around the city every which way and even using her x-ray vision which was not fun because she was invading a lot of peoples’ privacy. To no avail though, for some reason, it was as if Lena dropped off the face of the earth and that was so terrifying to the young hero that she flew to the D.E.O. and demanded that they begin the search for the Luthor woman and though a few agents threw some rather annoyed looks at the chaotic girl, they still start typing on their computers, accessing databases and camera footage to try and track the woman. All the while Kara was pacing back and forth twisting on the balls of her feet so aggressively that she was slowly digging through the floor and making a cracked path in between the two holes. 

That was how Alex found her and that was how she stayed until the voice of her older sister practically yelling at her to snap out of it and when she finally did she nearly collapsed. Alex managed to lift her and the hero allowed her to slowly drag her towards the break room where she locked the doors and closed the blinds after sitting the distraught blonde down at a table. “Coffee?” The older danver sister asked as she began making herself a cup. “Hot Cocoa?” she replied weakly as her head lagged down showing her eyes only the scape of the dark tiled floor. “Sure, coming right up.” she said as she moved around the small kitchenette with intent focus. A few moments later, both the girls were sitting together at the table sipping their drinks silently. Alex spoke up first, “You know we will find her. As much as my people despise her at the moment, they know how much she means to you, and they won’t let you down.”  
“I know, I’m just scared. I don't want to be the reason she gets hurt.” Her voice trailed off as she began to stare at the floor again which made Alex uneasy, she had never been this worried or scared since Mon-el, and before that when she first landed on earth. It was rather scary to her since it took such an extreme thing like krypton and Mon-el to make her this worried. “Well, I think in the meantime it would help if you went with me to get pot stickers?” At the request the young hero’s eyes lit up a little and she began to stand up with Alex. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” She said with a joking smile as they walked carefully out of the kitchenette and into the main hall where there were many glowering eyes that obviously resented Kara for trying to find Lena. 

It didn’t affect her though, and she allowed Alex to lead to her car and driver her to the Chinese place they both loved, allowed her to order food and allowed her to somehow get her in Alex’s apartment and in pajamas on the couch in front of the television with a mouthful of pot stickers watching reruns of an old show that Kara could not, for the life of her, remember the name of. Somehow, she had spent an entire eight hours watching movies and shows, and by the time she finally snapped back into reality, she realized it was nearly four in the morning. It was terrifying how fast time went by, and for the time being she was in a state of calm and so instead of worrying about Lena, she simply went to sleep to try to get enough rest so that in the morning she would be able to search much better and faster than the night before. As she went to lay down though, she instinctively went to search for the Luthors heartbeat though she never found it. It kept her awake nearly all night and when she finally did fall asleep it was almost nine in the morning meaning she woke up less than thirty minutes later. While she didn't get any sleep, she somehow managed to get a little bit of rest which recharged her enough to regain her fiery passion and anger towards the people who kidnapped Lena. 

She had never gotten dressed and arrived at the D.E.O. so fast in her life but when she got there, people were already shuffling around and going about their day. Alex, though, was nowhere to be seen as the hero paced the halls waiting for an update or lead she could follow. So far though, she had gotten no leads from anyone. Instead of freaking out like she had the day before, she decided to put the power of flight to use and make her usual rounds about the city for a few hours. At one point she had actually forgotten Lena, or so she thought, when she was following a high speed chase down the highway in high traffic which nearly ended in a fourteen car pile up. She had felt proud of that moment before receiving a false alarm about a possible holding location which turned out to simply be a dumping grounds for not so legal activities which harbored a few piles of burner cells two of which were still active somehow becoming targets for the agents. It made Kara mad to say the least and when she got back to the D.E.O. they were still at square one and it was killing her. This had to be the worst feeling that could be felt on this planet, but still she knew that Lena would stay mad at her, maybe for years, she knew that in the pit of her stomach but it didn’t matter how much or how long Lena hated her. She had sworn to protect her and be there for her, and no matter what she was going to live up to that promise of it was the last thing she did. For some reason finding Lena seemed to be the only thing she cared about, she always cared about Lena but something about being kidnapped possibly because of her, that was what sucked the most, she had done enough damage to begin with and this was just gasoline on the flame. 

Eventually two days led to four, which led to it being nearly a week since Lena’s abduction. Some gut feeling, impossible to describe but so easy to feel, told her that somehow she was still alive, still okay, but it wasn’t going to last forever. Feeling that feeling all day everyday, though, that drove her crazy. Because no matter what, the people who were doing this would be caught and punished, by the D.E.O. and especially Kara.


	2. Decisions Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's week after being kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating faster, our family dog (Sam) died on Tuesday and it it my family pretty hard. This chapter is longer than the last, i believe the total is going to be around 6000 so there's that. Also, this is a little more graphic description wise but probably not too bad for most audiences. My school has given us another week off of school due to the corona so I have more time to write, and the project I had mentioned in my 1-shot I posted will also be up faster than I expected so anyone that enjoys my writing is welcome to check that out when it is posted. Thanks again for reading!

To say it had been a long week would be an understatement. It had been one of the worst weeks of her life. She could vividly remember how he had jumped out of that van while she pulled out of the lot, remembered how he had somehow gotten to her car before she could drive away, and how he had broken through the windshield and dragged her out, ripping her seat belt in the process, without even breaking a sweat. Definitely alien, but the way he spoke, and also the one on the phone because while he seemed to be speaking deeper on the phone, she was really good at identifying voices. When she was thrown into the van, she hit the opposite side and her head collided so hard that she saw double for nearly five minutes. During that time she had been kicked in the gut while trying to push off someone who was tying ropes around her wrists and feet. When her vision did become clear, she saw four figures all in matching black jeans and hoodies with ski masks to accompany them.

Clearly two of them were heavily built men with large muscles and, on one of them, a row of spikes down the outside of each arm and going up his forehead reaching around behind his head. The other two were either small men or women, she couldn't really tell since all of the hoodies were baggy. They were sitting two on each side facing each other and speaking some language she had never heard, though it seemed by their body language, that they were agreeing on something. One of the smaller figures looked over to Lena and began nodding along with the rest, as it turned back and spoke rather quickly for the current level the others were. After driving for nearly an hour Lena felt the van stop, and the largest of the group stood up with a black sack in his hand. She already knew what it was for and decided against fighting back this time, opting to wait and plot her escape using her brain instead of instincts, which had gotten her here in the first place. When she was covered and dragged out of the car by the rope around her wrist, she found herself in quite a bit of pain. That alien must have dealt a heavier blow than she first thought. 

As they walked, she made sure to count the turns they took and estimate the distances between each turn to get an estimate on how to get out of this maze that she was soon learning was large in comparison to even two floors on Catco or L-Corp. Once they finally reached their destination, she was thrust into a wall losing her balance and crashing into the floor with a thud that felt like fire against her already bruised ribs. She stayed on the floor crumpled until a force began to pull her up and soon she was settled against a chair with her hands now bound separately to each arm of the metal. The hood was still on and her feet were still together but she was in far less pain than before. She heard murmuring everywhere around her, and she was able to count about six voices when they all stopped. She heard the sound of a door sliding open as a pair of boots hit the floor with an almost authoritative sound. Then she heard low rumbling from that direction as she began hearing footsteps from many shoes leaving through what she could only assume was the exit on the opposite side from where she heard the boots enter. “So.” The voice spoke finally, it was clear that this was a very easy and learned language to him. “You’re the Luthor girl who ignored my friend’s warning?” Lena simply sat, she was intent on not speaking unless the hood was removed, but she was going to wait until he figured it out for himself. “Not much of a talker are we? Well, we can fix that rather soon. Now, before we have to go there, let me tell you your options. Option A, you tell us who Supergirl is and we let you go and we won’t bother you ever again. Option B, you ignore us and we make you feel so much pain you will beg us to kill you, and we get our answer that way. Or, option C, you don’t talk no matter what and we kill you. I can give you the next few hours to think this over, then I’ll be back and we can discuss this more.” She heard the snap of fingers and the door once again slid open and when it shut she heard the other shoes return and begin to untie her bonds and lift her from the chair.

She decided that she was going to walk but only because she knew that if she was dragged she would definitely cry out in pain and she wasn’t about to show any weakness. Once she was able to find a rhythm to walk with her loosely bound feet, she made sure she kept her teeth clamped shut in case someone felt like kicking her again. Once they made it to their next destination, her feet were unbound and her hood was removed so violently that her head was jerked back and she would have fallen backwards if she hadn’t been pushed forward at the same time causing her to hear a small pop in her neck. She knew it would hurt far more later than it had right then but she chose to just ignore it entirely as she slammed into hard floor again. As her eyes struggled to adjust to the light she heard the slam of the door behind her. Once the snickering voices finally faded away she began looking around herself to try and gain some bearings. She was in a rather small cell, with a bed folding from the wall to her left and a small table and chair next to it. The table has a small shelf above it that held a few books and a small cup of pencils and pens. To her right was a toilet with a small sink, both of which looked rusted much to her distaste. She slowly dragged herself to her feet and managed to breath through the quickly numbing pain and settle onto the bed.

It was not soft to say the least but it was enough to put her aching joints at ease. When she slowly lowered herself onto the bed in a prone position she allowed herself to breath for the first time in hours. It scared her how efficient these people were, this was obviously a well organized and funded group so any talk about money would probably be useless in getting her out. She laid there for who knows how long before allowing the pull of sleep to drag her all the way into unconsciousness. When she was awoken by a sudden banging against her door she nearly fell off her bed but managed to stabilize herself and crawl to the far back of the bed. “Get up or you don’t get fed today!” She heard a large gruff voice call out. She rose carefully from her place groaning inwardly at the pain that she felt reverberating through her entire body. When she made it to the door it slid open with ease and she was taken by two large men grabbing an arm each down the hall where they made a left, then a right landing them all in a cafeteria type set up with a few tables scattered about. “Get food, you have thirty minutes.” One of the men said as they thrust her into the room slamming the doors behind her. The food was limited to a tray of oatmeal or a bowl of what looked like some sort of fruit, probably an alien food. She opted for the oatmeal and found a glass of water next to it. Sitting down she began to eat the food, slightly disgusted by the texture, thinking of ways to get out of the situation. Before she could think of a decent plan, the doors shot open again and the two men from before stood waiting for her to get up and join them. “Let’s go.”   
“I’m coming, don’t get too excited.” She smirked as she got up and walked towards them. At least she still had her humor.   
She didn’t have it for long though. The only constants for the next week were the cell and the food she was given twice a day. Once in, what she assumed was, the morning and one in the evening. Everything else was different everyday. She was led down a new hall every day, sometimes two new ones a day. She got used to that part, but the part she never got used to was the new torture technique behind every door. The first day she was led down a darker hall, still smirking she had thought she was preparing for another interview. 

That was not the case, though, when she walked into a room with a simple wood chair complete with leather straps and what looked to be a cabinet to the far side behind the chair. As this information was flooding her, she was suddenly dragged roughly to the chair and before she could think to fight back, she was being strapped in. Her legs and arms were immobilized and a blindfold was placed over her eyes in order to block her vision. She waited, heart racing, for nearly twenty minutes before feeling the vibration and the thud of boots across the floor. “Welcome back Ms. Luthor, glad we could finally talk my way.” The voice said. She heard the sound of the cabinet opening behind her and she heard what sounded like a tool box being dragged down. “Today, we are going to get answers, and if not, then tomorrow. It may take a while, but it will happen. So, before we start, you have one chance to tell me who she is.” Lena just sat there unmoving. She hated Kara, but she still didn’t want her dead which is definitely what these people wanted her. “Okay then, maybe this will work.” She felt nothing for a few long moments but when she heard the click of a lighter she felt the fear bubbling up again. After hearing a bit clunking from what she could only assume was the toolbox, it was all silent except for the sound of the flame. “Last chance.” He said as she heard the flame die out, still she said nothing.   
She first felt the cold for a split second before all she could feel was burning all around her knee. It shot up through her leg and the pain licked around her ankle and hip. She couldn’t feel any other part of her body and she screamed out in pain. She tried to breath through the pain and focus on her goal of not talking but all she could feel was the object pushing deeper into her leg. Suddenly her blind fold was ripped off and her head was forced to look down towards her knee. She could smell the burning flesh and nearly threw up looking at the site. There wasn’t much blood, possibly because the screwdriver sticking halfway into her knee was still red hot and cauterizing it as it went in. The blood that did escape ran down under her jeans but the blood still stained the fabric and it was not a fun sight. After another twenty minutes of the man pulling it out with a sickening pop, causing Lena to scream, heating it up, and shoving right back into the same wound, he finally began to pack up. 

When he left, two others showed up, that were not the same as the ones who brought her, and began ripping up her jeans and placing bandages over her wound after cleaning it with little to no care about how vile the words spilling from Lena’s mouth were. Soon she was released from her restraints and carried haphazardly back to her cell where a new set of, what she could only assume was, prison clothing laid on her bed. Her bed, the words that she thought, this wasn’t her bed, this was someone else’s bed, and this place wasn’t going to break her anytime soon. 

The next day, she was in the new clothes and noticed that they could easily be rolled up along her arms and legs and midsection and realized rather quickly that she would most likely be tortured in those areas that could easily be wrapped up. The guards collected her again, brought her to the cafeteria with the same two options again, got her after thirty minutes again, and brought her to a new room down a new hallway that was one of nearly fourteen hallways down a main corridor. This time when the door opened she only saw a table, nothing else. It was centered in the room directly under a large yellow light and was complete with more straps. Once again, she allowed herself to be strapped to the table and blindfolded, then left alone in the room. She didn’t hear him enter this time, the door was silent, and he was probably not in the boots he had been wearing previously, but the change in the atmosphere was the only thing that alluded to him being there. “Welcome back.” She said sharply, awaiting her next meeting with a barely noticeable tremble across her body. 

This time, he said nothing, she only heard something being placed down and some shuffling about before her shirt was pulled up to reveal her abdomen. “What are you doing?” Lena asked, more fear in her voice this time, which made the made audibly chuckle dryly for a moment before continuing his shuffling. “No scar, so you never had your appendix removed correct?” The man said, his voice had no trace of the ‘nice’ demeanor he had kept up every other meeting they had, his voice was cold with just a bit of an almost sadistic tone. “I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes’ then. Alright, we will begin but first, do you wish to tell us who she is?” Lena stopped breathing at this point, she thought that the screwdriver the day before had hurt, hell she had thought breaking a bone and having it set hurt, but this...this was going to be a different kind of pain. She shivered when she felt the scalpel touch her skin. “This is going to be messy then.” He said quietly. The scalpel stayed just barely pressing on her skin for nearly ten minutes as she heard him muttering and writing, even shouting in another language probably for some sort of tool. It took that long for Lena to talk herself into keeping quiet and not telling him anything. She wasn’t just doing this for Kara, she was also doing it for herself. She wasn’t about to let some random person abduct her and torture her for information, she was going to struggle against them and bide her time and shove it right back to them when she got away.

Her thoughts were cut short though when she felt a burning on her side that was so intense she couldn’t hold herself back from screaming in pain. It was the most she had ever felt, and it was only getting worse. After some amount of time of hearing the gloved hands gliding around inside of her abdomen and feeling the excess blood sliding down her side she passed out. When she woke up she was back in her cell, and in pain, but luckily not nearly as much as before. She had lifted her shirt to see the scar which was nearly six inches due to his obvious lack of medical expertise and it was still puffy and bruised against her pale complexion. It was almost funny the third day when she was first escorted to a chamber where she was tied down and left for nearly two hours while a tarantula was left to roam her room and her freely, luckily she hadn’t been bitten but she didn’t get untied until the spider was removed and someone came in with pliers to dig under her nail and pluck two out from her left hand. The blood, which she saw since she didn’t have a blindfold on, wasn’t horrible, but she nearly vomited at the site and the feeling made her want to crawl out of her skin. 

The day hadn’t even been over though, because after she had eaten she was led to another room where someone waited with another table and this time an epidural and something that resembled a hammer. The rest of that day she wasn’t in pain, given she couldn’t move either, but her heart never stopped racing and the only time she wasn’t fighting back tooth and nail now was when she was being helplessly dragged about, temporarily subdued by the pain in her side, her ribs, and now her legs, which had been bruised severely. Somehow, she only knew it would get worse, but she held out, held out for Supergirl, or Alex. She completely forgot about how she had hated them, because now more than ever she needed them, and a part of her knew they would come, if not Alex then Kara at least. 

The next few days she was brought to other places until she was brought to one place in particular. This room had a pool, not an Olympic size, but a decent enough size to possibly have a small party in. She almost laughed at the way her mind went straight to a party. Luckily for her, she wasn’t very badly injured in the grand scheme of things, but she was still terrified for her life and she knew that if she tried to run, they would catch her. As she was being dragged into this room though, she felt something off. The pool was in the corner of the room and there was what looked like a diving board on some sort of rail hooked onto the side of it. On the other side of the room had been a camera of some type angled directly at the pool, and then it clicked. Her mind went straight to a rescue, not the fact that someone was going to watch her be tortured. She knew this room was bland, but the team had brainy, and they had Supergirl, they would find a way.

She was once again wrangled onto the table and strapped down, and the second she was, the table began turning until she was facing the water. She was never to be afraid of something like water, but in that moment she had trouble thinking straight through all of her fear. “Checking, checking...one two three. Great, roll it in five.” Called the voice, she had gotten used to him, hearing his voice made her flinch though she hated it because of the different things he had done to her. “This is your plan? Drown me? Not very original I’d say.” Lena said trying to keep the trembling from her voice, but along with the pain of laying on her abdomen and ribs, she could barely keep it from breaking. “No point in fixing what works.” He said simply as he moved to stand right by her. She couldn’t move her head with the strap covering her forehead but she did see the flash of the camera and heard his opening phrase before being dunked for the first time. “Supergirl! Glad I could get a hold of you, this here is Lena Luthor, but I’m sure you knew that. Anyway, let me get to the point since you seem like an all business person. I am going to show you what I am doing to her, simply to show you how safe you can really keep your citizens and to give you this ultimatum. Meet my friend at the location given on the box within four days of receiving this message and give us your real identity and we will release Lena Luthor within hours of your reveal. Fail to comply and you will get another video like this, but Ms. Luthor will not be walking away like she will be today. Let’s start the show shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave any suggestions you feel could improve this writing. I can do prompts if anyone wants me to, I can do fluff, angst, and most of everything, I do not do any sexual things, that is my limit but I am down to try out an AU if any of you want. I can also try out doing things for say, the flash. I also watched Bones a-lot so I can do one for that as well. So yeah, thank you again! Don't be afraid to offer an idea because my uncreative ass is running out lol. Anyways, really long notes sorry. Okay bye!


	3. Her Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and the D.E.O. manage to track the base down and get a basic meeting with the head for the trade of Identity for Lena, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out to be a piece I'm not super into, so I am planning on wrapping it up rather soon, maybe another chapter or two to finalize things but that will probably be it, I think I am just going to about 10,000 words for this work in total. thank you for reading it, if you enjoyed I am sorry to be stopping it so soon, but I have lost the inspiration I had for it in the beginning and It's better to give something a good quick ending than a worse lengthy ending.

“Let's start the show shall we?” Suddenly Lena was submerged under water without any time to even try to breath, which Kara caught. She also noticed how Lena was struggling to try and escape the bonds for nearly forty seconds before she was raised above water again showing her now gasping for breath. Kara had to turn away while shaking with sobs and anger, it was a fact now, Lena was taken because she was Supergirl. This was on her now, no matter what Alex tried to say. The video went on for another forty minutes and analyzing teams had to watch the entire thing in the hopes of finding something that the kidnappers left behind, but it was no use. The man, or alien given the spikes on his head and arms, was wearing a mask and no one could figure out his race so there were no leads. Alex was one of the agents that had to watch the video, though she chose to because she wanted to make sure no one missed anything. She may have disliked Lena for a while and even at the moment, but no one deserved that. After the video clicked off, Alex went to search for Kara and found her in a practice room destroying a training pillar with tears sliding down her face. 

"Kara." The girl stopped punching slowly and turned to look at her sister. 

"It's my fault Alex, I have to find her." 

"And we will, you just need to breathe okay. They made their first mistake by sending us a location in general so we will use that against them. You’re going to go there like they asked, and I will have a team with me waiting to catch the guy and before you know it, we’ll have Lena back okay?” Alex said this with such confidence that Kara couldn’t not believe her though a part of herself still thought she might be too late to save Lena. 

“Okay. Tell me what I need to do.” She said, beginning to follow Alex out of the room.   
“First, we need you to go to that location and meet that person. Then, when we catch them, we're going to ask J’onn to look into his mind and get the information cause more than likely we won’t get anything out of him anyway. When we get the location, we're going to find her and Bam, we win. The location is on the box so check it out and get going, you have to be there soon.” Kara nodded and jogged to the main room where the box sat surrounded by agents dusting for fingerprints and scanning it with various tools connected to small computers kept strapped to their arms. Within all of the shuffling and talking that grew louder with every passing moment, Kara managed to get to the box and read the address before she was pushed back by people analyzing it. She met back up with Alex and told her she was about to go so she could gather up her strike team and head to the location. When Kara began to go fly through the city she made sure to keep an ear out to try and detect Lena’s heart beat. She used to listen to it forever and it was very unique in the way it beat. It would stay at a rather quick pace most of the day until she fell asleep, or was with her friends, and while she was awake it would stutter many times a day. Nothing dangerous to her health, but it was something that made it far easier to track in the big city. She didn’t necessarily hear it, though she swore on many occasions that she did but it was so faint that she couldn’t track it anywhere. Less than ten minutes of gentle flying later, she landed at the designated location. A street corner that had no people walking or driving by, and that also led into an alleyway to her right. 

“What is it with villains and Alleys?’ She whispered, almost laughing at how cliche these aliens were being. “We are close behind you Supergirl, we won't move in though, we need to get the location and get you in so keep cool and make the deal.” Alex called over the earbud.

Kara responded with a quick “Got it.” Before casually leaning on the wall like she was waiting for a crime breakout. It took less than thirty minutes for Kara to get agitated at the fact that the person she was supposed to be meeting hadn’t shown up on time to their own meeting but Alex had said they were probably staking out the area. Her backup had moved nearly a mile away just to make sure they were out of range from anything that could give Supergirl away. For another ten minutes they all waited in a complete silence barely breathing at all. When she finally saw movement she waited pretending not to see it until the person was right next to her standing and looking out to the road like Kara was. “So we are here to negotiate right?” She asked calmly, trying to keep her composure and not grab him right there. 

“We are. We want your real identity in return for the girl's life.” A deep voice responded. She turned and looked over him, he had a medium build and seemed easy enough to take down but she knew he had some alien features hidden underneath the vest he was wearing based on the small spikes running up his forehead . “Why do you want my identity so bad?” 

“It’s not me who wants it, I don’t care. This is for my boss who hates you with a passion I've heard. So do you agree or not.” 

“I agree, but you are taking me to her first. I keep my word, I don’t know if you do.” He nodded. 

“Understandable. Fine, go to this address,” He held out a small slip of paper, “ when you’re ready to make the trade. You have twenty four hours.” Kara took the paper and nodded calmly before the two parted ways. When she made it back to Alex’s team she handed them the slip and the team began doing research into the building right there. It was going to be a long day, but within hours she was going to have Lena safe again and that was worth it. They were soon able to tell that the location was a led lined building which was why Kara couldn’t find Lena but it was very close so Alex managed to have a strike team ready to go within the hour and they were inbound less than three hours after the meeting. When the team made it to the building they ran surveillance and learned that the base had a pretty low guard rate but they were very well equipped. 

“Alright, my team is getting in position and the moment you walk through those doors, everyone outside is going to be dropped using stealth tasers. When you get to Lena, you are going to press the signal button and we will move in and clear the rest of the internal guards while you get her out and back to the D.E.O. where we will have doctors waiting on stand-by in the Med. Bay. Got it?” Kara nodded, her face twisting into a power driven scowl before she flew over to the entrance, landing right behind a guard who turned and nearly shot. 

“I’m here to make the deal official.” She said simply looking the guard dead in the eye. He only nodded and turned beckoning her to follow as he led her through a set of doors that opened to a slightly larger hallway. Her hearing and vision were being affected so she couldn’t tell exactly where they were going, she assumed they were using some sort of audio blockers as well as the led, but she made sure to keep an eye out for anything that looked like a double cross. They made a few turns and went through at least four doors before arriving at a larger one than the ones she walked through before. It was bright, meaning the first thing she saw was a man sitting on a lone chair in the middle of the room staring directly at her. He signaled the man away leaving them alone together. “Welcome.” He said, his voice sounded richer than in the video but she could see the defining features letting her know this was the guy that ran this operation or whatever it was. ‘Where is she?”   
“That’s no way to discuss a trade.” He laughed quietly. “Are you going to agree to my terms?” Kara took a few steps forward. 

“I agree. Now take me to her, I will tell you when I can see her.” 

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” He began to rise until he faltered halfway up, slowly a smirk began to form on his lips. “Now what did I say about being rude, I thought you kept your word. It’s a shame, she was a smart woman.” 

“What are you talking about?” She asked, clearly becoming antsy while he simply finished rising and stood by his chair almost thoughtfully. 

“You brought your little friends thinking what, you could get her and escape unscathed with your identity intact?” Before he could even finish he was pinned to the wall even though he was smiling widely now. “You can’t win Supergirl, it’s already over.” In an instant she was gone, back to the front of the building where agents were spilling in going through rooms. She joined them in searching, only slightly regretting not chasing him, but she figured he was just another pawn. They worked their way through the building to almost no avail though many agents got tangled in fights leaving Kara to do most of the searching. Once Kara reached the last hallway she began speed searching trying to find the room Lena was being kept in.

Lena stood by the wall, she could barely hear fighting, she knew it was probably the D.E.O. trying to save her, but they hadn’t made it to her yet and the man holding her at gunpoint looked ready to shoot at any moment. As she waited she got a horrible feeling worse than dread, it was more like ‘It’s going to be too late’ . It was a horrifying feeling that she wished would go away but as she saw him ready his stance, she could almost sense it. 

Kara saw the last door. She rammed through it barely even seeing the weapon fire before flying in front of Lena to catch it. Though she didn’t even have the time to, it went so fast that either she could use her speed or it was faster. But the green. The green told her what it was.   
Her eyes shut as she drew the final breath she always dreaded. She felt the energy from the weapon pulsating towards her as green flooded through her eyelids. She exhaled and locked up as it got so close she could feel heat from the weapon. She flinched just an inch when she felt a shudder of the bullet connecting, but when she inhaled once more and remained standing strong, she allowed confusion to wrench her eyes open. There she was, girl in blue and red, with green veins, dropping fast. “No!”

The agents spilled into the room only moments later to see an alien saying something like “Target Neutralized” before simply walking through the wall. A few agents ran back towards the entrance to try and track him while the rest guarded the door. Two doctors raced to Lena who was now on her knees hovering over a barely breathing Supergirl covered in green veins from head to toe. It was a terrifying sight for Lena because as much as she resented the hero, she was still Kara and it would kill her if she died. Alex was making her way to the doorway and when she got through, she saw Kara and Lena in bad shape. The doctors had some sort of bubble that expanded to the size of Kara which they rolled her into. Alex looked like she was on the verge of tears but the bubble was specifically designed to work the kryptonite out of the blood by filling with a liquid that she would breath in, not drown in, and as it made its way into her blood, it would work to neutralize the kryptonite. She began pulling Lena up who looked more than terrified. She was able to lead her away keeping an arm wrapped around the woman who looked quite brittle, and once they made it to the outside a few more doctors that Alex had gone with rushed over to Lena and pulled her to one of the vans carefully where they began addressing her wounds. Kara was carried out a few minutes later and Alex got into another van with Kara who looked paler than ever. The drive back to the D.E.O. was not fun to say the least but once they were there Lena and Kara were both put in the med bay where Lena fell asleep almost right after her wounds were wrapped completely. Alex stayed monitoring both of the girls and waiting for one of them to wake up, Kara had been moved to an actual pod where the green veins disappeared faster so it was only a matter of time before either one woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other work 'two halves of the same whole' is on ch3 already, and it will be updated in about a week from now, so feel free to check that out, it's a lot more light hearted though there is still some angst and such not nearly as much violence. Thank you for reading.


	4. Hope Lives In Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued by the D.E.O. Lena makes a choice to either try and forgive Kara, or push her away for good. Alex helps set her in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short ending. I just felt that it would become a bit annoying to have it drawn out. I did end it on sort of a cliffhanger, but really it just let's the reader decide what relationship occurs, whether friend or something more. I hope this makes everyone a bit happier for the wrap up. I might add a few one shots in the future if anyone wants that. 
> 
> I have a few new things to write about that I will go into further detail with in the end notes so make sure to read it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and joining me on this short journey:) Enjoy the final chapter.

Lena woke up first, she was aching from head to toe and had a throbbing headache that made her teeth hurt. She couldn’t stop the small pained groan she made, but it did alert Alex who walked over to her pretty quickly. 

“Are you awake?” A small nod. “Okay, let me get some pain meds in you then.” Another more appreciative seeming nod. A few minutes later the pain had eased and she was able to sit up against the small headboard. 

“Did you get him?” She asked wearily hoping for the answer that would help her sleep at night. 

“No. He got away after he shot Kara.” Lena’s eyes shot up instantly seeming to remember the events again.   
“Is she okay?” 

“She’s fine. She’s resting right here actually.'' Alex walked over to a small curtain to her right and pulled it away revealing Kara laying on the bed looking a bit pale but other than that, completely fine which gave Lena a chance to breathe. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, gesturing towards the multiple bandages across her body.

“Yeah. I think your team did a good job on fixing me.” She said quietly not taking her eyes off Kara which Alex seemed to notice.

“You know, as much as you may dislike us, we care. Kara was terrified of telling you because everyone she loves gets hurt when they know her secret.” She lifted her shirt slightly to show a light pink scar hugging her waist. “Got that from being kidnapped a few years ago just like you, and I have quite a few more.” 

“She still should have told me..and even if she didn’t, Supergirl treated me like a villain.” 

“She didn’t, she has worked harder than anyone as both Kara and Supergirl to clear you and prove you’re a good person even when all of us weren’t so sure. I don’t think you even know about half of it just because she wanted to protect you. She made a mistake with the kryptonite, yes, but she truly does care.” Lena stayed silent for a moment looking at the young hero as she breathed lightly looking a little better already since Lena woke up. 

For some reason, a realization struck her. She knew Kara was Supergirl, obviously, but it struck just then that the sunny reporter, her sunny reporter, was laying in a bed next to her having almost died. Somehow after having her entire world shattered, literally, she was still able to comfort Lena in her bad times, and she was still known for her happiness. She was willing to die to keep Lena alive after not speaking for months all while Lena showed her hatred and anger with no remorse. And then she was crying. She didn’t know why, she was just crying. Tears slid silently down her face as she looked at the hero who looked so peaceful in her sleep, so at ease. Alex must have noticed because she had cautiously walked over to Lena wrapping her in a slow hug that she, surprisingly, didn’t try to move away from. “She’s going to be fine, you know.” Lena took a small, shaky breath as Alex pulled away. 

“I know.” She whispered quietly. “I know, I just...Can I move next to her?” Alex contemplated a bit looking over Lena’s chart before nodding. 

“Of course.” She grabbed a wheelchair from a small medical closet and helped Lena into it, rolling her over to the Super’s bed. 

“I don’t know if I can ever truly move past this Kara…” She began slowly, “But I want to try. I really do.” She slipped her hand under Kara’s and laced her fingers with the hero’s limp ones. Alex walked over to Lena looking at her as she packed up her extra equipment. 

“One last thing. You should know, she never gave up on you, not once. It’s not rare for her to give up on people, but with you it was different. She really loves you, you’re her best friend, even when she wasn’t yours.” Lena kept her eyes on Kara but Alex knew she heard, so she left the small recovery room to go back to work, and to give Lena some time with Kara. She smiled as she set up at her station, Kara had worked unbelievably hard in the past years for Lena and it had finally paid off. She might just get her best friend back, her happy ending. And she did, it took months of work on both sides, but they managed to build back to where they had been before. The only difference, the world saw the rise of a Luthor working side by side with a Super, changing it for the better. 

*Four Years Later*

"Lena! You okay?"   
"Yeah I'm good, I got out just in time, meet you at the rendezvous spot.” The Super sighed with relief as she landed at the agreed location, the park by her apartment, which was normally always abandoned. While she waited for Lena to get there, she cleaned off a table and set a place mat over it to ensure it was clean so they didn’t have to deal with unknown sticky spots on the table. Nearly twenty minutes later, Lena’s car pulled into the small parking lot interrupting the sounds of nature which had become the only sound in the area. The door opened and an arm holding a bag shot out of the opening in an almost comical way. “I got it!” Kara heard the woman yell in glee as she stepped out of the seating area to meet up with Lena. 

“Need any help?” She asked watching Lena begin to drag out four large bags of food. 

“Definitely.” Smiling, the hero grabbed three of the bags from Lena and began walking back to seats. When everything was set down, the two joined the food on the benches. 

“Finally wearing the shorts I got you I see.” Lena smirked. 

“Yeah, I just thought, it’s been long enough and they won’t be going away anytime soon.” 

“They’re like your little battle scars.” Kara laughed, grabbing one of the bags and opening it. “Ew, this one is salad, here.” Lena took the bag from her and began digging through it while Kara found her bag filled with junk food. 

“You know, just because you can, doesn’t mean you should.” Lena looked at Kara stuff nearly half of a burger into her mouth in one bite. “And don’t you dare try to talk when you have that much food in your mouth.” She finished after noticing how Kara was trying to speak. They ate their food in a comfortable silence and they each got a cupcake for a small desert which Kara practically breathed in making Lena snort with laughter. 

“Alright c’mon we have to go swing.” Lena tilted her head. “You promised.” Sighing Lena stood up. “Okay then, let’s go swing.” Kara watched as Lena walked over to the swings. She was wearing jean shorts that were mid thigh length and a t-shirt that was a lovely purple color. She could see small marks on her calves that were just a bit darker than her skin making them not very prominent but when Lena turned to sit one of the swings she saw the deep pink mark on her knee though there were still a few smaller marks on her shins. She hated that Lena was going to have to live with those for the rest of her life, but she was glad that she was going to live the rest of her life. “Are you coming or are you just going to stare?” Lena called with a devilish smirk on her face. 

“Oh right,” Kara blushed as she began jogging to the swings. “I bet I can get higher.” Lena turned to look at the hero who just sat down to her right. 

“You’re on, but you can’t fly or use strength.” Kara smiled.

“Of course not.”

“No freeze breath either.” Lena watched as Kara’s smile turned into a pout but she still shook the CEO’s hand and they backed up. 

“Alright, ten seconds to get as high as you can. Ready.” Lena looked at Kara and smiled a genuinely happy smile that the girl didn’t notice.

“Set.” 

“Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through my google docs, where I write my stories, just to see if I had any hidden jem's and I did! Two actually, a flash work and a supergirl work. The flash work was based in s1 and the supergirl work was written just after the s4 finale and in the short time from then and now I grew alot as a writer so major revisions are needed, its like this story but still has it's differences so I might make it a longer 1 shot. I also found Idea's for a few AU's and other stories that I will be going into more depth in on my other story once I upload the net chapter so stay tuned for that. Thank you again for joining me on this ride and have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see, my writing isn't amazing and I have been doing this on the fly, but with spring break coming up I decided to write more so I will hopefully have the next part up soon. I will be doing two perspectives, Kara and Lena, which will be easier for me to follow personally and hopefully will fill gaps and such in my story as a whole. Again, I am still newer to writing so any comments would be great. This will be a multi-chapter story, not sure how long though, at least six or seven I am guessing right now based on story evolution at the moment. I am also writing two other stories, one similar to this one and one original piece I am posting on wattpad (The same username) called The Blue Eyed Girl. Feel free to check it out when it is published, i will be posting updates of that as I go along here. Thanks again!


End file.
